lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Post-Chapter 56
Icy Steven's Castle Icy Steven: It looks like Cell is defeated again, but i don't have to worry about it because i created different rooms for my minions. William: Your crazy and a bastard! Icy Steven: Shut up, kid. I want your friends suffering of death, not watching them dumb! I am the most powerful man in the world! My new body is almost ready and i'm waiting for them! So, where's the Fusion Sword? William: I don't want to tell you. Icy Steven: Where is it!? Or i swear i will froze you to death like what happened to this castle in 1958! William: 1958? I thought your born from Steven and Icy fused together! Icy Steven: WRROOOOONG!! I am Anti-Steven, from the Anti-World! But i will still freeze you! William: Fine fine, i'll tell you! He is still in Venis' possesion in Gesellschaft, who right now are traveling on your castle! Icy Steven: What? Cell comes in Cell: Master, i teleported to the Secret World of Kais, and we found Majin Buu. Icy Steven: Majin Buu? Wasn't destroyed by a Saiyan? Cell: Yes, but he is revived by the black cells of mysterious origins. They are called AIDA. Icy Steven: AIDA? What is it anyway? XANA, speak it! XANA: The Artificially Intelligent Data Anomaly are black spots that appeared throught The World R:2, these things are originally harmless, but then starts infecting users and creating monsters, notably Tri-Edge, which is basically Evil Kite. Icy Steven: Creating monsters huh? Intersting... XANA: But they where vanished thanks by a young teenager named Haseo, commonly known as Terror of Death. Icy Steven: I can't believe this, how did this happened? XANA: Currently in 2016, after the game The World R:2 is released. Icy Steven: 2016? The future? XANA: Yes. Icy Steven: Man, i need to go some time traveling one day. The Gesellschaft travels from Japan to Canada, where Icy Steven's Castle is located on Oberusel. Tron Bonne: Allright everyone, where almost there! Venis: Ok, i'm waiting for the others, where are they now. The heroes and Kibito Kai teleported in Hiryu: ? Reiji, Saya and Xiaomu are here. Kibito Kai: Hey everyone, i'm Kibito Kai, your friends where teleported to my world with the Old Kai. Goku: Yes. But the bad news is that Majin Buu came back. Zero: Wait, wasn't the fat one? Kibito Kai: No, he is referring to the original form. We met the other evils too like Cell. Zero: Wait, Cell came to your world!? Kibito Kai: Yes apperently. Zero: What did he wants to them? Old Kai teleports in Old Kai: They want some troubles obiously. Goku: Old Kai? What are you doing here? Old Kai: You idiots left me, and i want to say an important thing. Didn't you know that i am the sage? Amy Rose: What!? The fourth sage! We found him! Armor King: Grrr (Give her something) Old Kai: Ok......uuuuhm, what thing? Amy Rose: Some ability. Old Kai: Oh yeah, take this! Amy Rose recieved Unlock Ability Amy Rose: Uhm, what this does? Old Kai: You will find out soon. Kibito Kai: What are you doing now? Tron Bonne: Heading to Oberursel. Kibito Kai: The place where Icy Steven lives! You have to be careful everyone. Good luck for the mission. (Teleports away with Old Kai) Bloom: (Starla, i will restore your mother from him, i promise) Ryu: Kyo and Iori? Kyo: Hey Ryu, nice to see you again. Is been years since our last visit. John: I think we have to reach it for days to arrive. Oberursel Shop, Canada Sonny: What should i try? Hmmmm Veradux: Why not ask the sexy girl. Hey lady, any perfect clothes for us? Sylphie: Yes, we have all of them. What do you choose? Veradux: I'll take that one. Sylphie: The advanced armor? That will be 9 dollars. Veradux: Oh man i have 4, this is too expensive to buy. Sonny: Nah, you don't need it dude, you look good. Veradux: I do? Hm, thanks man, you rock. A person screams Sonny: Someone is in trouble! Veradux: Let's check it out! Sonny and Veradux exits out of the shop and finds the corpse of a man. Sonny: W-who did this? ???: I did. Veradux: Wait a minute, that voice! Baron Brixius comes in Baron: Well well well if isn't the zombies again. Sonny: Baron! Veradux: I thought we shot you dead! How did you cameback!? Baron: Is a very long story dear. I would like to talk but is not the right time. 4 Priests, 4 Dolled-Up Dwellests, 10 Blood Dolls comes in Baron: Tick-tock, tick-tock, the time is going to run out for your bloods... Sylphie exits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrghHH5MNJY Sylphie: I'll help you zombies. Veradux: How? Sylphie: (Brings out her weapons) Sonny: What the.... Veradux: Ooooooooh yeeeaaaaah! Looks like this is real fun baby! Playable Characters *Sonny *Veradux *Sylphie *Sven (Frozen) *Aerrow Enemies *4 Priests - 1600 HP *4 Dolled-Up Dwellests - 1500 HP *6 Blood Dolls Chainsaw - 900 HP *3 Blood Dolls Flame - 1000 HP *1 Blood Doll Omega - 1200 HP *The Baron - 5500 HP *20 Ninjas - 550 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *5 Goblin Guards - 800 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *4 V-Guards Plus - 1000 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *3 Super Troll Monsters - 1500 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) *Shadow Labrys - 5500 HP (After 13 enemies are defeated) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters